A Vacation
by symbolica
Summary: Just go read it Arigato bow
1. Default Chapter

A.n.: This is my fist fic so please, be gentle when you write R+R to me. ^^ I love the idea of Yuki and Tohru being together, but this isn't that kind of a fic. Hope you'll like it.

A Vacation

It was 7.30 in the morning, on breakfast, when Shigure informed the Sohma clan (Yuki, Kyo, Ayame and Tohru) of his plan to spend the next sunny week on a vacation and take them with him. 

"So my idea was a vacation for the next week. Do you agree?" Asked Shigure with a serious expression, which was in every way out of the cheerful dogs' ways? Everyone, who by that time ate something, stopped immediately, to glare at the dog.  

"Well, where have you planned on going?! To Hawaii, a romantic hotel next to the see with a secret base and all those romantic stuff or something like that?" asked Kyo annoyed that the irritating snake would join their little trip. 

"Exactly!" commented the dog while laughing so much that he almost choked.

"You know, I don't fully agree that the three of us, and by that I mean Tohru, that kuso nezumi and myself, could handle two perverts at the same time, for one week." Added Kyo, while glaring at Shigure and Ayame.

"Hey, and don't forget Hatori!" attached the fright of a brother. At the same time a 'oh my lord' was heard from a pissed cat. 

"Oh, like he would help OUR situation, three perverts what a party. PERFECT! Well, this time I have to agree with you baka neko, three perverts, and NO thanks." Sighted Yuki. 

" There is no way, I would be stuck in a romantic hotel for a week with you two and that psycho doctor Hatori, least not leaving Tohru in your hand." Added Yuki, glaring at the two perverts exactly as Kyo had done a little while ago.

Tohru couldn't quit understand the reaction of the two teenage boys. "But why, I really don't quit understand how the two or three of them could make any damage at the vacation. Yuki-kun..."

"Olalla, already calling by name..." 

"SHUT YOUR PERVERSE MOUTH UP AYAME!!" yelled the red faced little brother.

"As I was saying. Yuki-kun, Ayame-san is a kind, albeit slightly an individual person but the most important, he is your brother and Shigure-sans almost like a brother, now reminding you, you're living with him."

There were seen tears in Ayames and Shigures eyes, by the touching sentences from Tohru.

"Tohru-kun, no, you don't understand. You don't even completely know them and their afterthoughts yet but, WE DO!! And the only thing you can learn from those two weirdoes is to not get involved with them. Never!" screamed Kyo hysteric. 

"Boys, don't act like little children. Try to come along with them for just this once. Please, for me?" First the boys looked at Tohru, then at each other, then at Tohru, then at each other, trying to stay hard, but softened by the very kawaii expression on her face. Yukis heart melted and he agreed with Tohru because he couldn't resist or forbid her anything she wanted, least not to make her sad. 

"Okay, but just because you asked Tohru-kun, and Ayame-san, just promise me..." 

"Yes Yuki-kun..." he asked wishfully. 

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!" Screamed Yuki while the other Sohmas sweetdropped. (Tohru is in principle a Sohma.)

"Um, that was harsh, but okay I promise. If that means that I can enjoy your company for the next week." He said while crossing his heart. 

"YOU PERVERT!!" screamed Yuki annoyed. Then the older brother added silently with an evil grin. 

"Promises are made to be broken..." 

"So when are we going to have our little summer vacation?" asked Tohru curiously. 

"Well... Starting from... Today!!" answered Shigure with his usual dog grin. (Our good old Shigure) 

It appears, Kyo didn't really like that respond, because he started yelling like a kiji. 

"Today..? Today..!? TODAY..?!?"

*sweetdrops*

"Oh... Gomen Tohru," said Kyo, because he was sorry for upsetting the sweet girl, still asking in his usual tone.

"So at what time?!" 

"Hmm, our train will be here in one hour." responded Shigure.

"What..? What..?! WHAT..?!?" a hard pound was heard by the act of Tohru. She had hit Kyo.

***sweetdrops***

"Um... Gomen..!! Gomen nasai!!" While Kyo recovered from the not so soft hit. "its okay, lets just forget that ever happened."

Yuki, who was the first to recover from the shock.

"Shigure, in one hour, that's pure suicide! Tohru-kun what do you think? …Tohru-kun?!"

"Um... Wait a minute Yuki-kun. So, Uh, I'm ready, what did you just say Yuki-kun?"

"Tohru-kun, we're leaving in one hour, not in one minute." Said Shigure a bit amused. 

"Well I was just so exited, because this is going to be my first vacation." Said the girl innocently.

Everyone is staring at the girl. Yuki opening his mouth to say something.

"Really, Tohru-kun has never been on a vacation?" asked the mouse.

"No, not ever" filled the girl.

"Well then we are going to make sure, that this is not going to be your last, but your best vacation!!" yelled the dog from the ground, exactly from upstairs, because he was already packing.

"Ok, lets start packing, so we won't be late, ne? OK! Singed the snake happily.

In one hour:

Everyone was ready with packing.

"So lets do it! Ja Ne sweet home! See you in one week. Everybody's ready?" Mina nodded. 

"OK, lets go!"

With that Tohru, who was the last, closed the door and the Sohma clan left to their honey sweet vacation. ^^

A.n.: Well, what did you think of it? I'm really sorry for the mistakes that I made, but I hope you understood the meaning. ^^ Do you know the series very well, please send me pictures of the all the characters: Haru, Hatori, Momiji, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Ayame, Akito, Tohru, Kagura, Kisa, Ritsu, Hiro, Mine    


	2. a vacation2

Chapter two  
  
The Sohma clan arrived at Kyoto's' train station and got out of it, already expected by a limousine. They went into it and let it drive them to a really expensive hotel in the near of a really big onsen. Tohru was so exited, she almost got lost, but Yuki took care that she wouldn't. Kyo in the other hand was kind enough to carry Tohrus' suitcase. Shigure and Ayame sang cheerfully while Hatori went to get the keys to their hotel rooms.  
  
Finally getting to their rooms, Kyo yelled with all his might; "No way am I going to sleep with Yuki in the same room!!!!!" Yuki snorted at that and answered "Like I would want to share my room with you, baka." Hatori as the adult of this group decided to take charge. "Well you two. We got four rooms. Since Tohru-san is the only female, she is getting one room for herself. Because Ayame is still such a child I have to look after him, which leaves two rooms left. So you can either share one room, or then you have to decide which of you will be sharing the room with Shigure. *sweet drops* "Uhm... Kuso, what do you think?" asked Kyo a little unsure of his own decision. "I don't know baka. Should we try it out? I mean sharing a room shouldn't be that bad considering the choices. Ne?" Kyo nodded and with that everything was clear. All of them went to their rooms to get a rest. They agreed to meet in the hall in two, 'coz they naturally had to get something to eat.  
  
Finally after all got into their rooms;  
  
"Nice action, Ha-chan" commented Ayame. "I agree. Maybe the two of them learn to get along, just like Kazuma-san hopes. That's all he has ever wished for. That Kyo would get along with everyone and to able to love." Hatori just nodded and went to rest.  
  
In Tohrus room there was silence. Tohru had instantly fallen asleep after getting into her room. She had a beautiful dream. She was finally being able to tell the one she so truly cared about how she felt. But it wasn't an easy call, because there was another one who also loved him. She had to fight for his heart and right when she was about to see who had won his heart she woke up. "Uhm... What an unpleasant dream. I just hope this won't happen when I confess to him." She sight and got into the bathroom.  
  
Then finally, the inhabitants of the last room. They were as always fighting over some little problem. Something new? "Kuso nezumi! You did that on purpose!" yelled Kyo. "Did what?" asked Yuki calmly, while reading a book. Kyo didn't bother to answer; he went into the bathroom instead, slamming the door shut. "Baka" stated Yuki and continued reading.  
  
After the two hours of resting the Sohma clan gathered in the hall of the hotel and tried to decide what to do next. "Ne, ne! Let's go to that restaurant a couple blocks away." suggested Shigure. "For sure not." answered Kyo. "Well, what about we'll stay here and I'll cook for you?" asked Tohru. "NO!" yelled Yuki and Kyo at once. "Tohru-kun since it's our vacation you won't have to do anything like that over here. Ne? That's what vacations are all about, relaxing. Besides, this is a hotel after all." explained Yuki.  
  
So finally, after some more arguing they decided to go get Chinese buffet. There would definitely be something for everyone. They ate in peace and not even Yuki or Kyo were trying to start any kind of fight. After eating they went back to the hotel to get some sleep, since it was already late. They said their good nights and went to bed. 


End file.
